


sweet, sweeter

by ribbonelle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sans is somewhat overwhelmed, and Papyrus is an amazing brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet, sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> i just had a mighty need for sans being lovesick. frisk speaks with signs, things get REAL CHEESY. i apologize if anyone comes off as ooc, its my first time writing them. thank youuu becidot on tumblr for pun help! ok. well. here!.
> 
> comments and/or thoughts are veeeeeery welcome btw

Things were happening pretty fast, despite the fact that they have been waiting for this moment ever since Asgore suggested it, what seemed like decades ago. The surface was new and exciting. There wasn’t any snow (not yet, Frisk had signed), there wasn’t any waterfalls nor was it dark or damp (not here, Frisk mentioned) and there wasn’t any sign of lava pools nearby (not anywhere, according to Frisk). And the sight of the sky was amazing.

There was, however, a settlement nearby Mt. Ebott. Things had progressed once they arrived there, after the initial screaming and running the resident humans did once seeing the previous occupants of the Underworld. The entire mess was worked out eventually. Not many humans believed in the existence of monsters anymore, except some of the elders, but there had been many legends and lore about the war that took place long ago. An impromptu meeting was held. With Asgore’s soft manner of speaking, Toriel’s gentle disposition, and Frisk, who seemed to be adamant to hold Toriel’s hand throughout the entire exchange, it went pretty smoothly. Smoothly enough for the humans to offer shelter for the time being before they found their own places to stay. Before bigger, better things.

The logical option was to go back under one last time, gather up their possessions, then bail out of there once and for all. Or not, it didn’t matter; the important thing was that they had a choice now. They wouldn’t be confined to one place for eternity. They have obtained that freedom. And it was seriously convenient that gold seemed to be priceless on the surface. It had been the Underworld’s main currency, and now all monsters were rich as hell. Things were looking good.

Sans knew things were good. He was convinced. Even if there would be problems in the future, they’d work it out. Their situation could only go up from here.

But he entered their house in Snowdin, unlocked his room door, left it open, then fell on his bed face down and stayed there for a while. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed. He had finally digested that one particular meeting that had taken place earlier, in that room before the barrier. He now truly, fully understood.

The lady behind the door of the ruins was _Toriel. Queen of the Underworld._

Even with his face smooshed against his bed, Sans could still hear the despondent groan that left him. Everything was just a little too much. And it wasn’t just the fact that the lady was one of the most important figures in the Underworld, it was also...

“Sans! Are you done yet?!” Loud footsteps climbing the stairs; Papyrus; apparently done packing his belongings. Sans replied with something, but even he couldn’t make out his muffled words. Oh well. Nothing he could do about it.

Papyrus’ footsteps stopped right outside his door, and gasped aloud in an offended manner. Despite his crisis, Sans found himself grinning. Papyrus had that effect on him.

“ _Sans._ What are you doing? We have a whole new world to explore and you’re here, _taking a nap?_ Incredible! You have managed to reach a new low, Sans. I cannot believe you!”

He chuckled into the bed. Lifted a hand too, just so Papyrus would be convinced he wasn’t asleep. No, his mind was in too much turmoil for him to even attempt to take a nap right now. Papyrus took the gesture as an invitation to enter his room anyway, and Sans felt his bed sink just slightly with Papyrus’ weight.

Papyrus sounded a little worried, now, “Sans? What is the matter?”

He supposed he could indulge in telling Papyrus what was plaguing him. He didn’t complain about things too often; there was usually nothing to complain about; and this wasn’t _that_ serious a matter. It’d be nice to at least have a conversation about it, perhaps.

So he turned his head to the side, smiling up at his brother, “I finally met her, Pap. It’s kind of weirding me out.”

Papyrus looked rightfully confused for a while. Then his hand shot up, a finger pointing upwards, “Oh! You mean that friend you share terrible jokes with at the ruins? Queen Toriel? Asgore’s clone? The two of you seemed to get along really well.”

“Did you notice what she smelled like?”

“Sans! That is quite rude!”

“No, no,” Sans snickered, and closed his eye sockets, “Well. Maybe. But she smelled sweet. She smelled _very_ sweet, Papyrus, like sugar and cinnamon and I should know, I was standing right next to her the whole time. And I’ve told you before that she had this really great laugh, but actually seeing her laugh was...amazing. Her eyes get all crinkled up and her smile is _great,_ have you seen it? She’s always come off as really awesome to me and I did wanna meet her at some point in this lifetime, but now that I’ve met her...I didn’t think she’d be this amazing.” He opened his eyes again, and grinned, but it seemed like a grimace, “You catch my drift, bro?”

The other skeleton tapped at his own chin, contemplating things. Then he nodded sagely, “You sound like you are in quite the conundrum, brother. But I don’t see the exact problem here.”

Papyrus was right. There wasn’t really trouble brewing in the horizon. Things were good, Sans should feel great. But that wasn’t the only thing he felt, which was the case.

“Problem is, bro...I’m getting the tingles.”

Papyrus went silent once again, frowning, “Oh.” It took him a few more seconds, “ _Oh._ Oh!! You like her!”

Sans’ face disappeared into the mattress again, his words barely audible, “Maybe, I don’t know. Of course I like her, but this feels weird.”

The bed shook a little, and Papyrus’ tone was downright gleeful, “Ohohoho. Well, well, my brother. It seems like you are now experiencing what society calls ‘a crush’. That is splendid! But do not worry, Sans, I will aid you. I have expansive knowledge about romance and dating and it is absolutely _vital_ that you give it time, or else you’ll just be caught in a web of feelings and desire, without even being sure if it is requited! My short affair with the human taught me that.”

His brother was quite enthusiastic, having pushed out his chest in the way he does when he was feeling particularly confident. It was reassuring. Sans snickered, finally rolling over, lying on his back, “Heh. Ok bro, good advice. I guess there’s nothing to worry about. Feeling different can turn out to be good.”

“Yes!” Papyrus was proud, “Ah, my brother. Finally entrapped in the intricacy of emotion. This is very touching.”

“I guess so. Things will work out with Tori. I just need to find a way around these... _torrid_ feelings.”

Papyrus didn’t say a word at first; Sans was grinning. Then his face twisted into a cringe, and he leaned away from the other skeleton, “Sans, no.”

“It’s ok Papyrus, I know you’ve always _goat_ my back.”

Papyrus jumped up from Sans’ bed, pointing an accusing finger, “You’re making puns about her! That’s disgusting! You really like her!!”

Sans sat up with a wide grin to shrug, “Probably.”

“Nyeh heh heh, now you are required to confide in me every time you are having feelings!! I am looking forward to this development. Now, pack up your things, Sans!” Papyrus strode to the door, and whirled around to add one last thing, “And pick up your sock!”

The skeleton left the room, and Sans chuckled to himself, sliding his hands into the warm confines of his sweater pockets. He could always count on Papyrus to make things better again.

//

Sans waited for them outside; they had promised to leave together, earlier.

Frisk and Toriel popped out through the tunnel near their house, Frisk shaking with mute laughter and Toriel looking startled, a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in her surprise. Her robes billowed from Snowdin’s breeze. They were holding hands still; Sans hadn’t seen them let go ever since they made it to the surface; and Frisk was patting Toriel’s hand in theirs.  

It was endearing.

Frisk waved wildly as they approached, and Toriel was laughing even before they stood in front of Sans, her face alight with excitement, “Hello, Sans. I’ve never done that before! I had no idea they installed such a convenient means of travel here in Snowdin. That was quite a rush!”

And she giggled, looking at Frisk as the human beamed up at her in mirth, and Sans was _convinced_ that everything would be alright. Things could only go up from here.


End file.
